The present invention relates to cooling pouches, such pouches being typically for storing medication, such as vials of insulin or the like.
Persons afflicted by diabetes mellitus ("diabetes") are unable to secrete sufficient insulin, which results in excess of sugar in the bloodstream. Sufferers from diabetes may require treatment consisting of hypodermic injections of insulin, as the latter assists the body to metabolize the excess sugar. It is often necessary to store insulin ready for use by injection or the like.
In order to maintain an insulin preparation in a fresh condition, it should be kept at a temperature lower than normal ambient temperature. This requires that the insulin should be stored in a refrigerator or other cooling device, such as, for example, an ice box. However, people suffering from diabetes who require several injections of insulin per day are inconvenienced if they are away from home for a long period of time.
WO83/04089 discloses a portable carrying pouch which contains a removable refrigerating agent, for use when storing insulin. Other portable carrying devices are known for purposes, other than storage of medicines, for example, for carrying food. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,091 discloses a pliable, insulated bag for use as a lunch bag for temporary storage of foodstuffs; U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,220 discloses a deformable bag for use as a cooling medium, which bag comprises an envelope filled with a gel substance, the whole bag being intended to be cooled to a temperature less than -10.degree. C.
Japanese patent application 6178792A discloses a medical insulating appliance having high cooling, anti-flammatory and disinfecting effects. Such an appliance is typically used after cooling in a refrigerator. However, such an appliance is designed for cooling a body part and not for transporting and/or cooling medicament.